ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Candles
Candles Born Rex Fordham-Price in 1984 he is the youngest child of European Aristocracy. He over came almost insurmountable odds to become the RAGE World Heavyweight Champion at Battle of the Best '08 Disability His disability was discovered at an early age, but has still never been correctly diagnosed. He suffers from hyper-photo-sensitvity (Aversion to light.), which can cause headaches, nausea and even blackouts. This is circumvented by the continual use of darkened goggles that reduce the amount of light entering his iris. An interesting side effect is an ability to see very well in low light situations. Early life Candles generally refuses to talk about his upbringing, but fragments can be peaced together from his musings. He is the youngest child and only child of Baron Von Fordham-Price. His only sibling is an older sister Heather Von Fordham Price. As the oldest (and only) son of the dignified Von Fordham-Prices much was expected from him as was the heir for the vast family fortune as well as the title of Baron. The Baron was loathe to believe his son's medical affliction especially after a lack of successful diagnoses from Europe's leading specialists and thus he came to the conclusion that his son was faking the illness. This led to what many would consider an abusive upbringing where a pre-pubescent Rex was taken on long summer's day walks despite his clear poor reaction to such activities. His sister, Heather, however believed her brothers affliction was genuine and protected him from the worst of their father's tyranny. She even purchased him a pair of goggles, which he still wears to this very day. At the age of eighteen he finally ran away from his unhappy family life and moved to America to begin training. =RAGE= Debut and UbK Candles' debut in RAGE was on the 26th January against Shadow. He lost this match due to disqualification after attacking him violently with an illegal object. This led to several confrontations between Candles and Shadow who eventually met at the RAGE in the UbK PPV. Candles amazingly defeated Shadow in less than a minute much to the ire of Daniel Dare who wanted a spectacle for the paying television audience, thus, Candles was made to wrestle a second match of the night against Peter "Brick" Fratelli. Fratelli had been an obsessive fan of Candles since his debut and had wore several items of forbidden merchandise much to the annoyance of the anti-corporate Candles. The match was falls count anywhere and Candles gained an easy win claiming his second win of the night on his debut PPV. Battle of the Best Following "RAGE in the UbK" Candles set his sights on the "Bare Knuckle Champion" Jay Jackson. Candles went on a strong offensive and mocked the lack of title defenses in Jackson's six month title reign. Candles was looking strong as we entered the last few weeks before BotB, but a sudden and unexplained run of poor form hit and Candles lost three matches in as many weeks. His stock drops rapidly from "outside contender" to "no chancer." Candles even placed a bet on himself to win the gold which at the time was a ridiculous 1000-1 shot. At Battle of the Best Candles was eliminated immediately from the battle royal, which was eventually won by a mystery masked man. The masked man (who most believed to be Wolverine) went on to beat Viper, Larry Lujack and finally Jay Jackson in the final (on top of the world famous Hoover Dam). The masked man was revealed to be Candles and he reaped the benefits of his "impossible odds" bet. RAGE in Hollywood The main event at RAGE in Hollywood in 2008 featured Candles, TCE, Jackson, The Saint, Apache Assassin and Cage locked in a double glass house. Candles was eventually victorious and silenced the critics who claimed he didn't deserve the belt by cleanly beating the five biggest names in the company. As Candles got set for Legends of RAGE and his title defense against "Action" Jay Jackson, Daniel Dare organized RAGE Revolution. This show saw a special lottery for a the slot to vie for the Heavyweight Championship. In the end Camel Joe Killborn's number was picked. Camel came out with a vengeance, but hurting from an earlier match. After a grueling back and forth match which saw many near falls and more blood from Camel Candles went for the "Lost Dawn" move...but was reversed into the Stomp Out by Camel. A barely conscious Camel was able to drape an arm over for the pin, ending Candles historic run. Things have gone a bit more downhill though now as he has been fired from RAGE for him finding an Iraqi family tied up in "Action" Jay Jackson's locker room. Whether Jay had them in there for torturing or Candles placed them there for the appearance is unknown at this time. And whether or not Candles was responsible may never be known as he was fired a short time later Achievements * RAGE World Heavyweight Champion * 2008 Battle of the Best Champion * First man to ever win four matches on same night to win BotB * Last Ever Daniel Dare Cup winner * Daniel Dare Cup destroyer * Winner of the first-ever Double Glass House Match against Action Jay Jackson, TCE, Cage, The Saint, and Apache Assassin. * Dominated and defeated Dustin Edberg via tap-out in a "Loser Leaves RAGE" match. Category:RAGE WrestlersCategory:Wrestlers =Links= *RAGE: Pro Wrestling Generation! *RAGE on Wikia.com